


A Touch of Magic

by Drachis917



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachis917/pseuds/Drachis917
Summary: Erik had thought that he had lost everything. The only clue he had to his memories was this strange band of adventurers who seemed to know him. Amazingly, they let him tag along on their journey, although he doubted he would be of much use.The one named El was determined to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary
Kudos: 23





	A Touch of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Erik's spells don't disappear along with his skill tree when he loses his memory, and that gave me the inspiration for this one-shot. I do really ship these two, but I don't know if this is the right story for the romance.

"Hey Erik," El called, "Could you come over here?" 

Erik hurried over, wondering what he could possibly want with him. He found the Luminary kneeling in front of a treasure chest. "Is there something in there?" he asked. 

"Yeah, the only question is what," El confirmed. 

"Well, the only way we're finding out is opening it, right?" Erik said.

"I'm not so sure," El wondered, "When we were together before, you knew a spell that could give you hints about the contents of treasure chests. It was really useful, especially in avoiding canniboxes." 

"Canniboxes?" 

"Monsters that would pretend to be treasure chests and try to eat us." 

"Okay," Erik said, grateful for the new information, "But how is that going to help us? I don't know how to do that spell anymore." 

"I'm not so sure about that," El explained, "Magic seems to be something that is always a part of someone, regardless of their situation. I really doubt that magic can be completely forgotten, unless someone steals your powers." He grimaced, brushing his hand over his heart. Erik didn't know the full story, but he guessed that El had been on the receiving end of a power-stealing attack at some point. It must have happened recently, since he seemed to still be in pain from it. 

"So you think I still have this magic?" Erik asked, trying to steer the conversation back on track, "How do you think I can do it?" 

"You never told me exactly how it worked," El admitted, "but you usually held your hand over the chest and focused, probably on whatever was inside. Give it a try." 

Erik lifted his hand hesitantly, not certain if this would even work. He didn't even know what it was supposed to look or feel like if he succeeded. If he was even able to succeed. What if El was wrong? What if he couldn't do it anymore? 

"...Do you need some space?" El asked. 

"I'm sorry," Erik said, "I just don't know if I can do it." 

"That's fine," El said, "I can just open it. Unless you want to try again?" 

Erik considered this. He genuinely didn't believe that he would be able to help El and the others at all in his current state. However, he desperately wanted to be helpful to them, and one of the things he feared most was their disappointment. Even though they were more than willing to let him tag along on their journeys, he just felt like a hindrance to them. He needed to prove his worth. 

"...I'll give it a go," Erik said, hesitantly raising his hand again. He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate. It was difficult not knowing where to begin, so he decided to experiment a bit. He tried to picture what could be inside, but all he could see was darkness. Since that didn't work, he silently demanded the chest reveal its contents to him. At first, nothing seemed to be happening. It wasn't until he heard El's quiet gasp that he opened his eyes. 

A light blue glow was emanating from his hand. He gasped, retracting his hand, and the light vanished. "Was... was that the spell?" he wondered. 

"Yes!" El exclaimed, "It worked!"

"I did it?" he realized, "I actually did it!" 

"Great job!" El encouraged, helping his friend to his feet and embracing him, "I knew you could do it!" 

Erik laughed and returned the hug, glad he had finally found a way to be useful for them. It wasn't enough to repay their kindness in full, but it was a start. 

"Anyway," El said, turning back to the chest, "Now that we know it's safe, let's see what we've got." He opened the lid and rummaged around inside, lifting out a small gold coin, "Nice, a mini medal! I should probably hand these in at some point soon. Thanks for the help, Erik." 

"You're welcome," Erik said, admittedly not expecting the gratitude. 

"Could I hug you again?" El asked, a bit sheepish, "I know you aren't the most physically affectionate guy, but-" 

"Sure, go ahead." 

"Huh?" El said, confused, "Really?" 

"Why not?" Erik reasoned, "You clearly want to, and I don't see why I should stop you." 

El hesitated for a moment, before pulling Erik into a gentle hug. It was more comforting than he expected, and there was also a sense of familiarity in it. It wasn't surprising, as they had probably done this before, but there was something else in the embrace he couldn't quite identify. 

"We'll get your memory back," El murmured into Erik's shoulder, "I promise." 


End file.
